


SCP-3241

by BumbleBooty



Series: SCP-Bots [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cannibalism, Deaf Character, Genderbending, Gore, Horror, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jazz is an SCP, Kinda, Sirens, jazz is a siren and eats people, jazz is curious about prowl, prowl is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: SCP-3241 "Jazz". Class Euclid. This SCP is intelligent, and WILL try to escape if not properly attended.





	SCP-3241

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unofficial SCP. I simply selected a number that was currently unused at the time of writing this fic. For official SCPS, please visit the official wiki.

Item **#** : SCP-3241. 

 

 **Object Class:** Euclid.

 

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-3241 is to be contained at Area  **[DATA EXPUNGED]** in a sound-proof containment chamber. This chamber houses two (2) color and sound capable cameras, on opposing corners to monitor all activity. This chamber is to be 6M x 6M x 6M, and covered in Soundproof Paneling. The ceiling has one (1) feeding chute, sealed with a pneumatic lock. The floor is to have a solid sheet of industrial strength medium-fine grating across it. Beneath that should be one (1) slab of retractable concrete, covered in waterproof linoleum. Beneath the slab is a row of manually controlled blades to grind any leftover food and waste from SCP-3241. The room is to have three (3) meters of Saline water at any given time, unless feeding procedure is active. The water is to be between 17 and 22 degrees Celsius (62.6-71.6 degrees Fahrenheit).

 _Current Wall Construction_ \- multilayered damped drywall, sound-deadening fiberboard, and Mass-loaded vinyl. These layers are to be alternated three (3) times (ending with the Mass-loaded vinyl for its waterproof capabilities), and replaced as needed upon damage. If a superior soundproofing design is discovered, it is to be immediately introduced into the containment chamber. 

There are to be no direct entrances to this containment chamber.

 _Current Layout_ \- The access to SCP-3241's chamber is through three (3) pneumatically sealed rooms.

Room one (1) is guarded by no less than four (4) Level 1- Class D personnel with electrical based weapons.

Room two (2) is a monitoring station with no less than three (3) Level 2, Class C personnel, and one (1) Level 3, Class B personnel at any given time. The 2-C personnel are to alternate between archiving activity, archiving songs, and watching the monitor. The 3-B personnel is to monitor the 2-C personnel and lock the room in the event of a Room 3 breach. All personnel in this room are entitled to one (1) electrical based weapon while on duty.

Room three (3) is to be completely flooded with water (H2O) at all times, and is only to open under interviewing circumstances. As of 7/10/2009, face-to-face interviews are only to be conducted by level 4 or higher staff, with two or more being present for the interview (one in the containment room, one in the monitoring room- if Officer P████ is conducting the interviews, one guard will be posted with her to translate as needed **.**

Acceptable items within the main containment cell are: one (1) waterproof radio, one (1) push-to-talk microphone (muted unless interviews are being conducted), 1) Plastic Chair, and mackerel (replinished daily through a specialty chute). See **Addendum 1** for feeding protocol. 

SCP-3241 is only able to be restrained by electricity in its primary form, as its hide is too thick for bullets and cutting weapons to mar it. This form of restraint overwhelms it to the point of unconsciousness, and this is the only time it is safe to approach SCP-3241. 

 

 **Description:** SCP-3241 is from the subsection of 'Siren' via mythology. It is six (6) foot one (1) inch long, and weighs approximately seven hundred pounds (700 lbs).

Its upper half resembles that of an African-American male, with waist length black dreadlocks held together by a blue nylon rope. It has human teeth, but these can grow at will to resemble shark teeth. This is primarily seen during feedings. SCP-3241 is fairly muscular, but is not overly so. It has silver, catlike eyes that are sensitive to light- incandescent bulbs are the maximum that should be used in its containment chamber, as anything brighter causes extreme irritation and may cause the SCP to lash out and attempt to escape.

It has numerous scars across both halves of its body, and has poor eyesight.  
  
SCP-3241's lower half is that similar to a Mako Shark, with smooth, mildly damaged fins. This does not affect swimming speed, which can reach upwards of one hundred thirty (130) Kilometers per hour (~80 MPH). SCP-3241 is easily identifiable through its unusual color scheme, consisting of a white base with blue and red accents on the underbelly and fins. 

In general, SCP-3241 is complacent and has earned a radio for good behavior. It sings frequently, requiring all speakers to be offline unless SCP-3241 is under interview. Agitation can occur if songs are played multiple times within a short period, prompting the private use of The Foundation's on-site broadcasting system as the only selectable channel on the radio. Songs are to be recorded to avoid repetition. 

 

 **Origin** : Unknown, to both it and the Foundation. It raised itself on the coast of [DATA REDACTED]. See  **Addendum 2**. 

 

 **Special Abilities/ Behaviors:** Note: All behaviors listed are known, but SCP-3241 is extremely cunning and it is probable that we do not know all about it. Proceed with caution. 

\- Tendency to Seduce 

-Mind Control (through singing)

-Inhuman Strength

-Inhuman Speed

-Deduction 

-Secondary Form (see  **Addendum 4** )

-Mass displacement (shedding of the tail to gain human legs)

 

  **Addendum 1:** _Feeding Protocol._

SCP-3241 must be fed at least sixty (60) pounds of mackerel to maintain health. Before feeding protocol is engaged, four (4) prerequisites must be met. ** _1)_** Mackerel must be loaded into the feeding chute. **_2)_** SCP-3241 must be warned feeding will occur five minutes prior to the feeding. ** _3)_ ** All audio devices must be muted or offlined (microphones and speakers). ** _4)_** The acting manager of the facility must be called just before the procedure is activated, and guards are to standby for potential breaches.

Once these prerequisites are met, cleaning and feeding will follow remotely via the monitoring station. There are three buttons on the main console, clearly labeled 'DRAIN', 'FEED', and 'WATER'. 

'DRAIN' will be pressed first, and must be held down for the duration of the draining. Upon pressing, a loud buzzer will sound and startle SCP-3241. This will cause immediate panic in SCP-3241, and it might lash out at anything nearby as the water begins to drain. Fish bones and other waste will fall through the grating, and SCP-3241 might catch any nearby fish if they are close enough. These will usually be released when the water is nearly drained, as SCP-3241 shows extreme distress at this time- usually in the form of shrieking and thrashing. Once all water is cleared, release the 'DRAIN' button, allowing the linoleum covered concrete to return to its previous position. 

'FEED' will be pressed second, and the pneumatic chute on the ceiling will release the loaded mackerel. Some fish might die in the fall, but SCP-3241 will usually eat these first. Wait until all fish are free of the chute before releasing the button. SCP-3241 will ignore fish during this time, continuing to scream and thrash. 

'WATER' is to be pressed third, and allows Saline Water to be pumped into the chamber. SCP-3241 will calm substantially when the room is one fourth (1/4) full, but will completely calm when water levels have returned to a half-full state. DO NOT fill the room above half full (three (3) meters) under any circumstances. SCP-3241 CAN reach the feeding chute when the water level is at four (4) meters, and this could result in a containment breach. (See  **ADDENDUM 4** ). 

SCP-3241 is to be monitored until it begins to feed, and the consumption of the first fish is the completion of feeding protocol. Management is to be notified of the completion, and guards may stand down.

 

 **Addendum 2:** SCP-3241 was found in [DATA REDACTED] on 7/5/2009. The foundation was informed when the survivor of a shipwreck was rescued and was rambling about a 'cannibalistic man living in the sea'. After a weeklong search, SCP-3241 was located in the cove off the coast of [DATA REDACTED], feeding on the half-eaten corpse of one of the sailors from the sunken ship. SCP-3241 nearly escaped temporary containment, as it had hissed and quickly dove back into the water. The residual blood served as a sufficient tracker, and SCP-3241 was captured with an industrial net. 

SCP-3241 immediately began to scream and thrash when lifted from the water. Personnel on scene lowered it back into the water, but not enough to submerge it fully (this was done in fear of the lack of water suffocating the subject). Once half submerged, SCP-3241 calmed substantially. The following Video was activated soon afterward, as a preliminary interview was held. The audio cuts before SCP-3241 begins to sing. 

_The video onlines to show a coastal region, pointing inwards from a beach-surrounded cove. The camera is set up at the opening of the cove. Half-submerged in the water is a "merman", of the subtype **I** **surus Oxyrinchus.** The SCP is suspended in an industrial strength net, supported by a Foundation crane. The crane weighs it at approximately 700 Lbs. _

_"Cmon, when ya gonna let me down? Ah didn' do nuffin!" The SCP whined, spinning in the available water to re-wet its scales. A Class C guard approaches, his gun at standby._

_"If you're good, we'll talk about it. Mind answering a few questions for me?" The SCP seems annoyed, but nods. "Good. First off, do you have a name?"_

_"Not really. I gots one from others like me, but I kinda forgot it. S' been a while since ah've seen anyone else." A researcher can be seen behind the guard, writing on a clipboard._

_"Noted. You'll be given identification soon. Do you primarily feed on people, or is it an uncommon occurrence?"_

_"Weeeell, it's pretty rare. Kinda hard ta get ships all alone, ya feel? Back when I was in a pod, it was way easier. But jus' lil ol' me? I usually go fer Mackerel." The SCP curled in on itself, laying its head on its tail._

_The researcher from the biological center calls the lead of this team at this time to warn them of the possible hypnotism risk_ _, and researchers retreat to get earplugs. SCP-3241 seems to understand what they have realized and begins to sing at this point. Guards that had not donned earplugs begin to move towards SCP-3241 at this time, and three reach the SCP before armed guards return. Guns are raised, and the video cuts._

There were a total of ██ casualties before SCP-3241 was successfully contained and transported.

 

 **Addendum 3** : Primary Interview

7/10/2009- Due to SCP-3241's audial-based Hypnotic properties, Officer A██████ P████ has been assigned for all interviews with SCP-3241. After the first session, it has been recommended another member of level 4 clearance accompanies Officer P████ to all interviews, but Officer P████ insists that she remain the main interviewer. For the first interview, SCP-3241 was chained to the wall as the water was drained from the room. After ten minutes of thrashing, it calmed enough to begin cursing at those in the monitoring room. At this time, Officer P████ was admitted entrance to the main cell. SCP-3241 immediately goes silent upon her entry, and a guard places a plastic chair for Officer P████ to sit in during the interview. After activating her text-to-speech reader, she gestures for the guard to give SCP-3241 the initial briefing. 

_"Alright. From this point on, you will be formally known as SCP-3241. Officer P████ is deaf, so any attempts to control her via vocalizations are pointless." At this time, the guard gestures to the woman sitting politely in the chair, watching the prompter. After a moment, she turns and nods politely. The guard continues."I am here to clarify any words that may be misread on the prompter due to your heavy accent. I will be wearing earplugs unless I am brought to attention. Am I understood, SCP-3241?"_

_The SCP stares at officer P████ for several seconds, but eventually nods. The guard puts in his earplugs, and waits for Officer P████ to begin._

_Officer P████ speaks slower than the guard does, but it is obvious she is trying to ensure there is no miscommunication. "All right. As mentioned previously, I am Officer P████. You may simply call me P████ if you are more comfortable doing so. Would you mind answering some questions for me?" The SCP tilts its head, nodding once more._ " _I am understanding your nod as a yes. Please verbalize all answers from here on out for record's sake."_

The SCP quietly said 'kay', as picked up by Officer P████'s prompter. Audio did not register this. 

_"I was told you do not have a given name, SCP-3241?" SCP-3241 began to shake it's head 'no', but paused midway before answering verbally. "Nah. Names chang' wit pods, an' Ah ain' been inna pod in a while." Officer P████ stares at the prompter for a long moment, before lightly tapping the guard's hand with her own. The guard leans over, pulling out an earplug and asking for SCP-3241 to repeat itself. It does so, and the guard signs it in ASL for Officer P████ before replacing the earplugs._

_"I see. How old are you, SCP-3241?" The SCP seems to notice her difficulties reading the prompter, and tilts his head. "Is mah accent too stron? Ah'm 27 freezes."_

_Officer P████ answers much faster this time. "Slightly, yes. Just try to speak as clearly as possible, and I should be able to figure it out with the errors. I'm assuming 27 freezes means 27 winters." The SCP shrugs, but makes a notable effort to speak clearer. "Yeeah. I assum so. What's tha' thingie? Prop- tore." Officer P████ seems surprised, but explains. "It is a device that allows me to speak with those that do not know American Sign Language." She turns the prompter towards the SCP, showing the text scrolling across the screen. "As words are spoken, a microphone registers them and turns them into text. I can read this text and reply appropriately- bypassing my need for hearing or guards to translate."_

_The SCP hums, relaxing uncomfortably on the floor. "Ah see. How'd ya lose your hearin'?" Officer P████ hesitates. "I had an incident with another SCP. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you. Why do you cause such a scene when you are not in water?" SCP-3241 gives Officer P████ an annoyed look. "How woul' ya liketa feel yer body goin from gills ta lungs?" Officer P████ chuckles, and SCP-3241 smacks its tail against the grating while bearing its teeth in an amused fashion. "Duly noted. W_ _hat prompted you to lure that ship into the rocks?" SCP-3241 relaxes further, studying Officer P████ as it replies. "Useta do it with my ol' pod before they got split up an ate. Hadn' don it for a bit, an thattun was small. Not too much ta be wasteful." P████ waits for the prompter to finish once more. "I see. So you do not hunt excessively?" SCP-3241 shakes its head vehemently. "Nevah. Nevah kill more than ya can eat. 'F ya doin tha, ya migh' not eat tomorrah." The SCP shifts on the floor, pulling against it's chain slightly._

_"How didja grow yer hair that pretty? Ain' never seen a hooman with hair like yers." Officer P████ straightens up slightly, but keeps her hands visible as she moves a stray lock back over her shoulder. "It is genetic- I inherited it from my mother. How many humans have you killed or consumed in your lifetime?"_

The SCP takes one minute, thirty-five (1:35) seconds to reply, seemingly transfixed by Officer P████ 's naturally white hair. The question was repeated twice more before the SCP answered. 

_"Oh. Sorreh. I dunno fer sure... Maybe ten? Twelve? 'S usually frowned at cause humans hunt fer their missin'. Puts tha pod at risk."The SCP shifts once more, but seems to be in mild pain._

_"Are you alright? You are shifting excessively." The SCP stares at Officer P████ for sixteen (16) seconds._

_"Uh...Kinda. We needta finish this up, or ya need to give me som' water ta smooth mah scales. 'S gettin hard ta stay like this when 'm dry, an ah dry quick." Officer P████ straightens up, giving him a concerned look before tapping the guard's hand. The guard turned his attention to the Officer, and a few signed words later he was muttering into his comm. Within seconds, a gush of water flooded down the walls, and SCP-3241 visibly relaxes as his skin and scales are re-wetted._ _"What happens if you 'dry out', as you have been?"_

 _"I'm certain ya've heard stories. We start loosin' our tails and gainin' leggies, but it hurts. It **hurts.** I ain' been all tha' way through it, and Ah don' really **wanna** feel it." Officer P████ nods, frowning slightly. "Is this reversible?" The SCP shrugs, rolling in the water as best he can. "Note that SCP-3241 has shrugged noncommittally. Answer unknown. SCP-3241, t_ _his will be noted on your record. So long as you are cooperative with the Foundation, I see no reason why we should put you through extended suffering. However, should you become a problem, I cannot guarantee that any bar I place on experimentation will be honored. Understood?"_

 _SCP-3241 settles into the growing pool, using the slack of the chain around it's waist as a pillow. "Yeh. 'S appreciated. Ah know of **one**_ _siren that went full- a youngin bah the name'a Drift- but he hadda thing for a landie. Never came back, an Ah dunno if he died."_ _Officer P████ writes some final notes on her notepad, then closes it and appraises the rising water level. "I believe that is all for now. The speaker- The large black circle on the wall- is connected via Bluetooth to the maintenance room. If you have any questions or concerns, the video will show you trying to get the guard's attention. Simply ask your question, and they will respond through there. I will have them demonstrate it for you shortly."_

_SCP-3241 shows visible signs of distress. "Yer leavin' already? Ah barely got ta look atcha!" The tone is utterly petulant, and Officer P████  sighs before giving SCP-3241 a soft smile. "Behave yourself, and I will try to come again soon. If all goes well, and you remain helpful to The Foundation, I see no reason why I would be barred from questioning you frequently." SCP-3241 purrs, but Officer P████  leaves without comment. She was informed later of the approving gesture, and relayed a goodbye over the in-cell intercom._

**Addendum 4:** Containment Breach

12/13/2009, 9:27 PM.- Officer P████was injured while rescuing SCP-999 from SCP-162. While surviving the accident, she required multiple surgeries and is currently unable to maintain the upcoming interview with SCP-3241. It is to be rescheduled at Officer P████'s earliest convenience. 

12/15/2009- SCP-3241 began pestering guards of his next interview with Officer P████, and was told five (5) hours after the conclusion of her surgery that she was currently in critical care. SCP-3241 then demanded information, but was denied by L4 officers. It then proceeded to sink below the surface of the water, refusing to surface until the feeding ping activated. It raised its head above the water, and caught the posted guards by surprise when- in the middle of the feeding warning- it suddenly began to sing. Using its ability, it convinced the guards to flood the chamber- at 4 meters, it had enough water to surge upwards and tear the cover off the feeding shaft, crawling through it and escaping. 

It was traced via the shedding of scales and blood, which lead through several different wings before Officer P████'s current physician confirmed it was in the medical wing, and the situation was escalating. Upon arrival, SCP-3241 had reverted to an average human state, but was severely weakened by the transformation. Its legs had multiple tears and cuts (presumably from a combination of dragging the tail throughout the halls, and the mass displacement required to lose the tail fully) and was collapsed atop Officer P████'s waist. It had fallen into a rage over her injured state before security teams arrived, but had not injured Officer P████. The attempted removal caused SCP-3241 to  **[ DATA** **REDACTED]**. This was not received well by both Officer P████ and SCP-3241, and Officer P████  ordered the guards to stand down. This was overwritten by Officer M██████ M███████, on the basis of probable hypnosis. This resulted in █ casualties, ██ injuries, and Officer P████ required two additional surgeries to repair/replace the crushed organs from SCP-3241's subsequent fall. 

SCP-3241 was treated for its wounds and threat level has been temporarily raised to Euclid. After █ days of full submersion, SCP-3241's tail regrew and is now at full strength. 

Security Council has postponed the decision for a permanent threat increase until Officer P████ awakens from the current round of anesthesia to give a full statement. SCP-3241's behavior remains exemplary in return for updates on Officer P████'s condition. As of 12/26/2009, a radio has been admitted to the room for entertainment purposes. SCP-3241 has put in a formal request to be called 'JAZZ', approval pending.   

 **Notes** : SCP-3241 shows abnormal interest in Officer P████, and it claims that it's mother had the same coloring as Officer P████. This similarity has lead to both 'confusing feelings' and a protective streak developing in SCP-3241 for Officer P████. Guards are to monitor reactions when Officer P████ is mentioned around SCP-3241, and report if this reaction develops further or evolves into something else. As for right now, interactions are encouraged to gain information. 

**Author's Note:**

> Level 4, Class B- A█ █ █ █ █ █ P█ █ █ █- Antheim Prowl. 
> 
> Level 4 Class B- Officer M█ █ █ █ █ █ M █ █ █ █ █ █ █- Mathiew Megatron.


End file.
